


the escapist

by flowermouth



Series: motionless [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Flashbacks, Flirting, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowermouth/pseuds/flowermouth
Summary: Donghyuck throws himself in front of the door before Mark can get away.“Can we please talk about what you walked in on the other day?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic here~

Donghyuck throws himself in front of the door before Mark can get away. “Can we  _ please  _ talk about what you saw the other day?”

Donghyuck met Mark on the day he moves in. They’re not roommates, but they live in the same suite. He had helped Donghyuck put his sheets on his bed, animatedly telling him about the way he struggled by himself the day prior, and Donghyuck can tell right off the bat that it’s going to be difficult not to like him.

Not romantically — Mark’s type, male or female, is people with big, thick chests, something Donghyuck can hardly fault — but just as a human being. Mark Lee is all sparkling eyes and loud laughter, high cheekbones and wild gesticulations while he speaks. He is intelligent and level-headed, a good person to have around when things start to get out of control, which is almost a given whenever Donghyuck starts making the plans.

Closeted in high school, Donghyuck came into college wanting to release his inner slut. Armed with nothing but silver hair dye and a foolish amount of confidence, he sets out to do exactly that. He does a damn good job of it too, bringing so many people into his bed that his suitemates, with the exception of Honors Student Mark, scarcely come around at night anymore.

Maybe he does a little bit too good of a job; Donghyuck is so intent on screwing this sweetheart jock he met at the library that he skips class for him. He completely forgets about his suitemates’ schedules, and he gets the shock of his life when Mark walks past his room and stares at him while he’s in the middle of pounding the star lacrosse attackman into his mattress.

Mark had packed a few things and  _ fled,  _ and he hadn’t even been seen on Central Campus for days, let alone in their suite. He’d only come back to grab more things and leave again just as quickly, but Donghyuck leaps from his bed and bars the suite’s door with his body.

Donghyuck looks at his suitemate carefully, and Mark is avoiding his eyes, cheeks reddening quickly. “Mark?”

“It’s nothing,” the elder says quickly, reaching for the doorknob, “I didn’t see anything. Now can I go?”

It’s not nothing, if Mark’s frantic actions are anything to go by. His eyes are shifting around wildly, not staying on any one place for an extended period of time, and they avoid Donghyuck entirely. His hands are trembling and his voice sounds reedy and thin, and Donghyuck is suddenly struck with the realization that Mark is  _ nervous. _

Donghyuck wonders what that must have been like for Mark. He remembers it from his own perspective clearly; Jeno had asked for it rougher and Donghyuck pulled him back harder, Jeno had yearned for dirty talk and Donghyuck laid out all of the expletives he knew, Jeno had flat out begged him for permission to come and Donghyuck, in a far too frequent fit of cruelty, had refused him.

Only initially anyway — later, Jeno was allowed to chase his orgasm into the back of Donghyuck’s throat, but it had been unfairly hot to hear to how the athlete sobbed upon the denial.

Oh, Jeno. Jeno had been a good lay.

“You don’t have class until 7,” Donghyuck pins an accusatory finger against Mark’s chest, “talk to me? Please?”

He turns the puppy dog eyes on and he can see the exact moment that Mark gives in, shoulders deflating as he heaves a sigh. “What is there to talk about? You were having sex, I accidentally saw and I left.”

“‘Accidentally,’” Donghyuck scoffs as he raises his fingers to make air quotations.

Mark is quick to defend himself, flushing darker. “It was an accident!”

“You stood there for like ten seconds,” Donghyuck points out.

“I was having trouble processing what I was seeing,” the elder admits, head dipping shamefully, “I was confused.”

That throws Donghyuck for a loop. “But...you know you like boys, Mark. What is there to be confused about?”

There’s a long pause and Mark looks like he’s struggling to get the words out. “I — you don’t…”

Donghyuck pretends to check his fingernails. “Spit it out, voyeur.”

The little nickname sends the flush past Mark’s face and onto his neck. “Shut up! It’s just...you don’t read as, um. A top. To me.”

The sound that Donghyuck hears in his head is similar to that of a car’s tires screeching to a halt. It’s not only the fact that Mark saw him in the act, which is humiliating enough, but Mark  _ thought  _ about it afterward. He pondered about how Donghyuck’s personality aligns with what he must like in bed, which means he spent a lot more time thinking about it than he would ever admit aloud.

“Why? Because I’m pretty?” Donghyuck asks, hubris making an appearance as it always does when someone undermines his abilities. He stretches out in an exaggerated way, jutting out his hips and making his legs look as long as possible.

Donghyuck is hyperaware of how he looks right now, wearing long socks and short shorts and a t-shirt that’s far too big to be his own. He looks down to confirm and he’s right; the logo on the front is from Mark’s high school chess club. Because apparently they had one of those and Mark was in it. Fucking nerd.

Mark thinks long and hard for another reason, likely just so Donghyuck isn’t proven correct, but he ultimately fails. He fails to not fall into Donghyuck’s trap either, because he can see the elder’s eyes on his legs as he stammers around to think of an answer.

“Well...yeah,” is eventually what Mark comes up with, and with no small amount of indignity.

Donghyuck barely even registers the answer, enjoying how blatantly Mark had been checking him out. He finds it adorable that Mark is attracted to him, and even more adorable that he does a poor job concealing it.

When the answer finally reaches his ears, Donghyuck smiles brightly. “Thank you for the compliment, baby,” he says, then jokingly tacks on, “do you know how  _ you _ read to  _ me _ ?”

Instead of brushing him off like expected, Donghyuck is stunned when Mark actually answers his question and goes, “Uh, no?”

Donghyuck brushes past him to go back to his room. “You’re a bottom,” he tosses over his shoulder.

Mark furrows his eyebrows, following Donghyuck into his room lean against his bed frame. “No I’m not. What are you talking about?”

Donghyuck had only been joking, but Mark’s genuinely confused reaction propels him to keep going. 

“You’re a slutty little bottom who parades around with your big fat ass and thick thighs and thinks no one takes notice of you,” Donghyuck singsongs, barely able to contain his own laughter as he takes in the way Mark’s entire face changes at his teasing.

Mark hasn’t stopped blushing since Donghyuck opened his mouth ten minutes ago, but now it’s in full force and he’s red from the top of his head down to where his body disappears underneath his shirt. A very tight shirt, Donghyuck notices amusedly. He’d probably been staying with Renjun since he ran out.

“Donghyuck,” Mark says sternly, a warning despite the pout on his face.

Donghyuck, who has never been one to heed any warning from any source, props his chin on his hand, smiling wider. He squints at his friend, “I bet you like throwing it back on big dicks in your free time—”

“ _ Donghyuck,”  _ Mark says again, but it sounds airy, unlike his usual confident self. The sound of it makes Donghyuck shut his mouth, immediately concerned about if he went too far.

“Oh,” the younger winces, crawling over to Mark on his knees, “are you a virgin or something? Should I not talk like that around you anymore?”

Mark sighs deeply, eyes falling shut, and Donghyuck takes the quick opportunity to appreciate how the buttons on Mark’s choice of shirt are hanging on for dear life.

“I’m not, but—” 

“You’re not?” Donghyuck echoes.

“I’m  _ not _ —” Mark emphasizes, not liking Donghyuck’s surprised tone, “but..I just…”

“Mark?” Donghyuck lays the back of his hand against Mark’s forehead to check for a fever. That same hand comes around to cup Mark’s jaw gently. “What’s wrong with you today?”

The elder jumps back like he’s been burned, shifting his bookbag. “Renjun’s calling me.”

Donghyuck smiles at the horrible attempt at a lie. “I don’t hear anything?”

“I have to go,” Mark stammers, shuffling backward until he’s in the hallway. He trips over his own feet on the way out.  
  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have been wanting you to fuck me for six months, Donghyuck,” Mark blurts out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go

Mark doesn’t come back for another couple of days and Donghyuck starts to get uneasy. It’s not really Mark’s safety that Donghyuck is concerned about — he’s all but confirmed he’s with Renjun, someone Donghyuck knows will care for him — but their relationship.

Donghyuck sees the error in teasing Mark the way he did, even if it provided some solid entertainment in the moment. Mark wasn’t just absent from the dorm, but from Donghyuck’s life entirely, and it’s worrying him. Mark seems dead set on ignoring him in the one class they have together too. It feels like their friendship is starting to crack a little, and over a stupid conversation about sex. Donghyuck really kicks himself for this one.

He’s not entirely ready to quit on their friendship yet, so Donghyuck goes looking for insight from the one person who probably knows Mark better than anyone else.

Jaemin is Mark’s roommate and best friend from high school. If anyone could tell Donghyuck if Mark hates him or not, it would be him. He asks if he can join Jaemin for breakfast, and once they are sitting down the dining hall, Donghyuck starts asking questions.

Well, he tries. Jaemin beats him to it.

“I’m assuming this is about Mark?”

Donghyuck stays quiet, shoveling a big spoon of cereal into his mouth. Jaemin gives him a knowing grin, one that Donghyuck absolutely despises, before delving into the issue. 

“I won’t tell you exactly what he said to me because I’m not a tattletale,” Jaemin begins. Donghyuck is about to get up and leave before he continues on, “but the sexual tension in that suite is just...off the charts.”

“Sexual tension?” Donghyuck echoes in disbelief. 

Jaemin gestures between the two of them with his fork. “You and I have already had sex. Mark and I fucked in high school. And Hendery is never even there because he’s always shacked up with his hot upperclassman boyfriend.”

Not even the name of his absentee roommate can make Donghyuck forget what he just heard. “You’ve fucked Mark before?”

Jaemin chews his french toast, nodding his head and raising an eyebrow at him. Donghyuck leans closer as if divulging a secret, “How was it?”

His suitemate chokes on his food and starts coughing immediately. The other people in the dining hall turn to look at them, but Donghyuck assures everyone that he is fine and presses a glass of water to Jaemin’s lips. 

Once Jaemin is back in good health, he gives Donghyuck an incredulous look. “You are just like him. Ridiculous.”

Were Donghyuck living in a cartoon, there would be a speech bubble above his head with a little question mark in it. He doesn’t even know where to begin with Jaemin’s statement. 

“Tell you what,” Jaemin says, “I will get him back to the dorm and make him be honest with you, but if you don’t take appropriate action, I’m going to lock you both in there and take away everything you need to live like a normal human person.”

“You’re so weird—”

“I mean it!” Jaemin cuts him off. “No food, no toiletries, no clothes.”

Donghyuck raises his eyebrows. “You can’t get all the clothes out of the suite, Jaemin.”

Jaemin folds his hand under his chin. “Wanna bet?”

He actually doesn’t doubt that Jaemin could make it happen. He shudders, leaning back in his chair. “Okay. Take appropriate action. Anything else?”

Jaemin grins widely, and Donghyuck is unsettled just by the sheer amount of teeth that he shows, “Make sure to say ‘thank you’ to me afterward.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next day, when Donghyuck returns to his dorm after classes, Mark is back in his room, laying there quite comfortably. He jumps up when he sees Donghyuck pass, barely giving him time to sit down before he starts talking.

“Jaemin said if I didn’t tell you the truth then he’d show you those god awful pictures of me from junior prom so…” he shifts on his feet, standing awkwardly in the doorway, “I’m ready to talk if you’re ready to listen.”

Donghyuck snorts and drops his bag on the floor. He pulls his laptop out of the bag and places it on the desk.  “Well hello to you too, Mark. Glad to see that you’re back.”

Mark’s cheeks tinge pink. “Oh. Right. Hi.”

Donghyuck sits down in his desk chair, swiveling around in a circle. “What’s up?”

“I ran away that day because I got overwhelmed. That’s all,” Mark tells him, and Donghyuck winces at the information.

“Sorry about that, really,” he apologizes, scratching his head awkwardly, “I’ll be more careful next ti—”

“I have been wanting you to fuck me for six months, Donghyuck,” Mark blurts out. When Donghyuck looks up in surprise, he finds Mark’s eyes shut tightly and his hands balled into fists, “and when I saw you with Jeno I got jealous. I mean, um, I liked seeing it. And your performance was great, by the way, but I just really wanted it to be me.”

Donghyuck can hardly believe his ears. All this time, he had thought Mark looked down on his hookup behavior, but Mark wanted him. Mark wanted Donghyuck to fuck  _ him.  _ He would have imagined that someone like Mark would be giving instead of taking, but Donghyuck has no complaints about this new revelation.

Donghyuck would rather die than admit it out loud, but living with Mark is kind of torturous. He’s sweet, sure, but he boasts his figure constantly, whether he’s aware of it or not. He’s one of those people to always be shirtless indoors, and when he’s not shirtless, he’s wearing some ridiculous exercise t-shirt that hugs his chest tightly. He wears tiny shorts often and without shame, no doubt a byproduct of being a competitive swimmer. Also a byproduct of competitive swimming is his smooth pale legs, which taunt Donghyuck from his bed at all times.

In short, Donghyuck wants to fuck Mark and Mark wants Donghyuck to fuck him, which would be a perfect arrangement if not for one thing.

“Didn’t you like...swear an oath to yourself to not have sex outside of relationships?” Donghyuck asks.

“Jaemin told you about that?” Mark sighs.

“Jaemin tells me a lot of shit,” Donghyuck confirms, “now answer the question.”

“Why?” Mark pouts, leaning against the wall. “It’s not like you’re going to fuck me anyway.”

Donghyuck gives him a look of disbelief and a look of realization dawns on Mark’s face. “You’re asking because you want to um…”

“Yes, Mark, I want to fuck you,” Donghyuck finishes the sentence for him.

Mark blows out a breath, “God.”

“Well?”

“I’d break the oath for you,” Mark answers, a little too quickly.

“Are you sure?” Donghyuck asks carefully.

Mark rolls his eyes, “God, Donghyuck, it’s not that serious. I’m not some blushing virgin. I want to be fucked.”

Donghyuck grins at the very Mark-like declaration. “I’d do that whole ‘sweep everything off of the desk and take you passionately’ thing, but that Macbook cost me a million and a half won and I’d die before I break it,” Donghyuck explains. 

There’s a hint of a smile on Mark’s face. “Understandable.”

“But!” Donghyuck continues on, using his little step stool to sit on the edge of his bed and spread his legs invitingly, “there is a perfectly good bed I can take you on.”

Mark’s breath actually catches in his throat. “Oh. What a relief.”

“You have to kiss me first,” Donghyuck tells him.

Mark looks pleasantly surprised by the rule. He licks his lips, eyes falling from Donghyuck’s indiscreetly. Donghyuck supposes that Mark isn’t hiding it because they know what they’re about to do, but he is still enjoying how much Mark seems to want him.

“Come here,” Donghyuck commands and Mark follows his instruction, walking so he stands between Donghyuck’s widely spread legs. Donghyuck cups his face gently, much like he had the other day, and then they’re kissing.

Mark’s mouth is pleasantly warm against his own and he’s much more calm and collected than he had let on. He kisses in a way that is docile, passionate, exploring the inside of Donghyuck’s mouth like it would be the last thing he ever tastes. Donghyuck is into the gentleness, pushing himself into Mark’s embrace as the kiss deepens.

Mark leans back into him so much so that Donghyuck starts to lay backward. Mark follows him, unwilling to break the kiss, using nothing but his arm strength to hoist himself onto the bed and stay between Donghyuck’s thighs. 

Mark, much to Donghyuck’s chagrin, is an excellent kisser, and he is so attuned to where Donghyuck wants to be touched that it’s a little alarming. Refusing to lose the upper hand, Donghyuck pushes Mark away from him only to flip him over and straddle him, their cocks accidentally aligning through four layers of denim and underwear.

Donghyuck rocks his hips back, grinding down onto his suitemate. Mark’s muscles lock up at the contact, prompting Donghyuck to lay his torso down onto Mark’s. He’s warm, satisfyingly so, and Donghyuck finds himself melting into Mark’s chest and letting his eyes fall shut as he,  essentially, starts to hump him like a dog.

He can feel how hard Mark is and he dismounts him, satisfied with his work. He drags a palm over the zipper, slow and dry, and Mark shudders beneath him.

“Donghyuck,” Mark whimpers, sounding so needy that Donghyuck’s eyes snap over to him in surprise, “it hurts.”

This is casual sex, their first time together, so things really shouldn’t be too heavy, but every cell in Donghyuck’s body is positively alight with the need to respond with something along the lines of “good” or “I want it to hurt”. 

Before he can ask what exactly it is that is hurting, Mark pushes his hips upward, pressing his hard dick against Donghyuck’s hand. His erection is trapped in his denim jeans, so he must be somewhat correct when he says it hurts. Donghyuck turns around to look at where he’s cupping Mark’s dick, only to turn back to the elder’s face and coo at him.

He leans down to lick into Mark’s mouth, deftly undoing his pants as he does so. After a quick reach into his pants, Donghyuck curls his fingers around Mark’s dick carefully. Mark arches into him like he’s never had his dick touched before, breaking the kiss to moan and stare into Donghyuck’s eyes all needily and puppy-like.

Donghyuck runs the pad of his thumb over the head of Mark’s cock, amused to see that his dick is just weeping for him even with the minimal contact. “You really are hot for me,” he murmurs, half awed, and Mark whines loudly in protest.

The younger throws him a lopsided grin. “You aren’t?”

He follows his rhetorical question with a squeeze of Mark’s painfully hard dick, and the elder just moans and pull him down for a kiss.

It’s wetter this time and Donghyuck feels the temperature in the room rise a few degrees. He trails kisses down the hardened edge of Mark’s jaw, and he hears the sheets rustle as Mark spread his legs as wide as possible.

Donghyuck lets Mark turn them over and lays on his back, already having a pretty good idea of what’s going to happen, but he likes how Mark announces his intentions, “Need to blow you now.”

He gets Donghyuck’s shorts and underwear off in a hurry, throwing them across the room like a sex scene in a cheesy romcom. He voices this, getting a playful swat on the thigh from Mark that he enjoys way too much for his liking. Mark, for whatever reason, takes off his own shirt, but Donghyuck doesn’t complain at the sight of sculpted back muscles. 

Once Donghyuck is properly undressed, Mark ducks his head down to lick up underneath the shaft of his cock. A moan escapes Donghyuck’s throat at the touch and his hips tilt up involuntarily.   
  
“Do that again,” he murmurs, panting slightly and grabbing ahold of the sheets. Mark obeys, running his tongue up Donghyuck’s length, this time swirling his tongue around the tip.

Donghyuck’s thighs fall open further, and Mark settles himself onto the bed, one hand curving around the sharp angle of Donghyuck’s hip and the other holding the base of his cock. Mark leans forward to curl his tongue over the head of Donghyuck’s cock once more before taking it between his lips and sucking gently. The younger hisses out a breath, stomach briefly going taut.

Mark looks up at him from under his lashes and Donghyuck stares right back, captivated by the satisfied gleam in his eyes. Donghyuck reaches towards him, smoothing back a lock of hair that has fallen across Mark’s forehead, but he doesn’t retract his hand immediately after. He stays there, carding his fingers through Mark’s hair as he starts to take more cock into his pretty mouth. 

He maintains eye contact as he swallows Donghyuck down, jaw stretching in a way that cannot be comfortable. Donghyuck’s head falls back with a groan, eyes falling shut, but he can feel Mark going to town on him, perhaps even more ravenously now that he sees how much Donghyuck is enjoying it. 

Mark enjoys it quite a bit himself, moaning around the dick in his mouth as he humps the mattress needily. He doesn’t let his own pleasure distract him from satisfying his partner though. He pulls out all the tricks on Donghyuck, taking him in as far as he can and then sucking hard as he pulls back off, then letting his tongue pass over the head as he strokes the rest of his cock.

“You are so good at that,” Donghyuck groans, tipping his head back so it falls back against his pillows as Mark takes him in deep.

Mark only hums, sealing his mouth tighter around Donghyuck’s cock.

“Stop, Mark, come here,” Donghyuck commands, and expands his statement when he sees the elder’s dissatisfied frown, “don’t want to come before I give you what you want.”

Mark blinks owlishly before throwing himself at Donghyuck to kiss him some more, and the younger has never been more elated by the taste of his own dick. He threads his fingers through Mark’s hair, pulling and pushing him away as he sees fit. He lets a hand travel down to relieve Mark of his bottoms without coming up for air, and Mark helps him shuck them down and leave them on the edge of the bed.

“How do you want me, baby?” Donghyuck whispers between kisses, and the question must really have an affect on Mark because he starts to tremble in his arms.

“From...from — ah fuck,” he cuts himself off when Donghyuck starts trailing kisses down his jawline, “from behind, please.”

“Mm, like you saw before?” Donghyuck asks for confirmation, grinning when Mark nods.

Mark doesn’t even need to be instructed how to get into position, he just  _ does, _ and it makes heat spark in Donghyuck’s chest. Mark is so trusting, so sweet with his back arched, ass in the air and face in Donghyuck’s pillow. He stays that way as Donghyuck gets down to retrieve a condom and lube from his desk, and the younger’s heart swells when he remains that way even when he opens the bottle of lube.

Donghyuck, with a precariously lubed up finger, pushes inside slowly, one knuckle, then the second. He slowly opens the elder up, working the finger until Mark is gasping into the pillow and his dick is twitching. Donghyuck smirks and Mark can feel it when he bends down and kisses the small of Mark’s back. 

“Oh… hello,” Mark greets him.

Still grinning, Donghyuck gently works a second finger inside, and starts making real progress. He pumps them tight together, in and out, and spreads them inside. Mark swallows, a gentle sweat beginning to break out on his temples, feeling Donghyuck work inside him. 

Every so often, Mark will feel Donghyuck’s dick brush against the backs of his thighs. Electricity races across his skin from the contact, and he arches his back a little more, prompting Donghyuck to add a third finger. Mark squirms a little, mouth dropping open as Donghyuck starts curling it upwards, searching.

“You don’t… have to…” Mark grits out, a little breathless as arousal starts quickening his heart rate.

Donghyuck doesn’t even pause. “Of course I do. What kind of bad sex would this be if I didn’t find your prostate, Mark?”

Donghyuck lets up his wandering fingers when Mark abruptly tightens his fingers around the sheets and arches harder, gasping. Methodically, Donghyuck starts working his the tips of his fingers there, three sweet points of pressure rubbing against Mark’s prostate. Donghyuck is there, smiling at his reaction and pressing kisses, long and warm, along his spine.

“Ah,” Mark murmurs into the pillow, rocking his hips back and swallowing as his mouth starts to water. “Donghyuck… I’m ready, come on.”

Donghyuck ignores him, instead pumping his fingers, curled, in and out and in and out. He kisses his way up to the back of Mark’s neck, and Mark is squirming on the bed, eyes squeezed closed. 

“Hyuck,” he gasps, almost a warning. His dick is thick and heavy between his legs, bobbing as his hips rock with Donghyuck’s movement, and just when he thinks he might be close to tipping over the edge, Donghyuck’s fingers leave.

Mark pants hard, the pillow blooming hot against his face, pressing his ass back insistently. “Come... please… come back.”

Donghyuck hums and bends low, spreading Mark’s cheeks and rubbing his thumb over his entrance. “Thought you wanted me to fuck you?”

Mark raises his head from the pillow to turn around and give Donghyuck a glare. “You’re infuriating.”

Donghyuck clicks his tongue, ripping open the condom and throwing the packaging on the floor. “You really need to work on your dirty talk, Mark.”

“It’s not dirty—oh,” Mark cuts himself off when Donghyuck pushes into him. He cries out softly as the younger’s cock breaches him and slides along his inner walls, stretching him along the way. 

Donghyuck slowly moves his hips back, watching his cock disappear and reappear again and again. Mark is so tight around him, it's almost unbelievable that he can fit inside. His hole swallows his entire cock, which isn’t small. It's truly magnificent to watch and feel.

Donghyuck withdraws, pulling back until the head is barely breaching the entrance and slides back in, gripping Mark’s hips tightly. The elder’s eyes flutter wildly as Donghyuck’s cock glides against his walls again and again, searching for his prostate with his dick this time.

“Harder,” Mark whimpers, and Donghyuck can scarcely tell him no.

Donghyuck pulls back as far as he can without completely leaving Mark’s pretty hole before diving back in as hard as he can, delivering a torrent of thrusts that make the bed shake along with Mark's thighs.

The blond has to bury his face in the pillow to muffle his pathetic cries. The slapping sounds of Donghyuck's sac colliding with his ass are obnoxiously loud, but Donghyuck can’t bring himself to care when it feels as good as it does. Besides, it’s not like anyone is around to hear.

Donghyuck watches him closely. Watches him white knuckling the pillow, pressing his face deeply into it, all to no avail. Mark’s muffled cries are still loud enough to fill the room. He’s a mess, pushing his hips back to envelope Donghyuck’s cock in more of his heat. Donghyuck, still sliding in and out, hips thrusting in motion with an unidentified beat, decides to egg him on further.

He leans down over Mark, resting his stomach on the elder’s back, and murmurs into his ear. “You feel so good around me, Mark."

Mark only moans in response, thigh muscles spasming, slamming his hips back insistently. Donghyuck fucks him harder, the wet sound starting to echo around the room.

“Never fucked someone as pretty as you before. Why haven’t we done this yet?”

The elder collapses at that, and his voice becomes scratchy as he moans and comes into the sheets. Donghyuck briefly stutterfucks him, amazed at how he did so without even touching his dick, but picks back up again after some words of encouragement from the elder.

“Please,” Mark sobs,  _ sobs,  _ angling his ass upwards so Donghyuck can continue to use him. “Donghyuck—please.”

Donghyuck fucks him slowly, pressing his hip bones flush against Mark’s ass and grinding into him. It has the desired effect; Mark’s cock, barely softened, gets rubbed against the mattress as he is filled to the brim. 

Mark lifts his head up to breathe air that doesn’t taste of cotton and Donghyuck’s cologne, and Donghyuck catches sight of a string of drool on his chin. He sweeps it away with his finger gingerly, only intending to clean Mark up a bit, but Mark grabs ahold of his wrist and guides Donghyuck’s fingers  _ into his mouth,  _ and then it’s all over.

Donghyuck comes, hard, falling down onto Mark’s back in a heap. Mark keeps clenching around him and sucking on his fingers, and has the gall to  _ whine _ when Donghyuck carefully pulls them away. 

He’s tempted to fall asleep just like that, but given that Mark had been far gone enough to start sucking his fingers, he decides to be the responsible one. “Mark,” his says gently, shaking his shoulder, “come on, we have to get up.”

Mark’s voice is whiny and pillow-muffled again when he answers. “Can’t we get up later?”

“Nope,” Donghyuck says, demonstrating his initiative by sitting up and pulling out of Mark. Both of them hiss at them feeling, and Donghyuck pats his shoulder in apology.

“Now up you go. I need to change these linens,” he tells Mark as he redresses himself.

Donghyuck had expected awkwardness, not this playful back and forth. Then again, he and Mark were never ones for awkwardness. Even after they fight, they make up immediately and without intervention. He doesn’t know why he thought this would be any different.

Mark seems to have forgotten that Donghyuck’s bed is high off of the floor when he rolls towards the edge. He hits the ground hard, groaning when his forehead smacks the tiles.

Donghyuck laughs openly at him, throwing Mark’s underwear in his general direction. “Cover your pale ass, it’s reflecting the light and hurting my eyes.”

Mark rolls his eyes and does as told before grabbing Donghyuck’s hand and pulling him out of the room. “Come on, we’re gonna sleep in my bed because yours is all gross.”

“I—well whose fault is that?!” 

They bicker until they settle into Mark’s bed and fall asleep, energy all used up. Donghyuck forgets to change his sheets.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed this shit lmfao

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 soon


End file.
